


(Former) Soldier Boy

by PrinceDork



Series: Balanced Youtube Au [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Damn this is wild, Wilbur doesn't give two shits, schlatt is angy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceDork/pseuds/PrinceDork
Summary: While you, the reader, are asleep in Dark's castle, Schlatt seeks help from some other friends.((PLEASE READ THE GREY AREA FOR CONTEXT))
Series: Balanced Youtube Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800133
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	(Former) Soldier Boy

**Author's Note:**

> oop oop oop
> 
> im turning the grey area into a series, bc i had a lot of ideas. so im writing some other books from the perspective of other characters! 
> 
> just a heads up, this might be a bit spoilery? if you want this to be a suprise, then don't read this yet! 
> 
> love yall <3

When Techno woke up this morning, he was expecting a normal, boring day. 

He was going to finish up the video flaunting his potato victory over some poor college kid, upload it, taunt him online, and then do nothing else useful to society. It was a good plan; he was very proud of it. 

What he was not expecting, however, was a slew of messages from a certain Goat Demon. 

All of them were some version of ‘Techno’, with varying quality of spelling. 

They had been going on for the past hour, at least.

Techno groaned and rubbed his face, sitting up as he replied. He recognized the group chat as the one that Techno, the Goat Demon, and that british e-boy used to plan activities of questionable legality. 

This, of course, meant that something was being planned. 

He instantly got a response, which was a picture of a familiar room. Techno groaned. Couldn’t he at least explain what was going on before getting him to come to his place?

‘Let me at least get ready’ Techno replied, before quickly dressing himself and struggling to tame his hair for a few minutes.

After arming himself, he sighed and closed his eyes. One, two, a loud noise that sounded a lot like someone stepped into mud. 

“Fucking finally!” The Goat Demon greeted, his arms crossed as he leaned against a wall. 

“I was asleep, Schlatt. Unlike you, I still need to sleep.” Techno retorted, scanning the terrain briefly to see the e-boy sitting in the office chair, eyes closed with his legs crossed beneath him. 

“Lame humans.” Groaned Schlatt, rolling his eyes. “Now - Wilbur Soot!” He called, his voice sounding as if he was speaking through a really shitty microphone, and much louder than normal. 

The e-boy opened his eyes in response, flinching at the volume as he ran his fingers through his brown curls. 

“Shat?” Wilbur replied, his british voice much quieter and gentler than Schlatt’s ear-piercing cry. 

“Ex-fucking-scuse me?” Schlatt began, his voice still holding that obnoxious effect. 

“So, why am I here?” Techno interrupted, his voice bored, as usual. The other two gave each other a mock-glare before turning to explain to the american. 

“So, remember that whole - what did they call it?” Schlatt began, turning to Wilbur as he searched for the word. 

“The Balance?” Suggested Wilbur. “Or something stupid like that.” 

“Yeah, the Balance.”

Techno provided a nod, taking a seat on the desk. 

“Good. So, his royal bitch managed to get his hands on, what he thinks, is a normal Neph.”

“Like, Half-Angel Half-Human?” Inquired Techno, furrowing his brows.

“Yeah. So it managed to bust out of its cell, or like, billion dollar bedroom -”

“Poor guy, has no self-esteem, so he has to buy it from others.” Joked Wilbur, his hands casually strumming his guitar, who Techno noted had not been there a minute ago. 

“Yeah, yeah. Anyways, ran into it in the castle, and helped it get out. Of course, he managed to catch up to us, so had to make an emergency deal with it.”

Techno groaned. “And they agreed?” He paused for a few moments, turning the words over in his head. “What did the deal entail?”

“Basically, I forged a bond with it. It forgot who I was, anything involving me, and in return, I can track it, and help it bust out.”

“And?” Inquired Wilbur, seeming only to be halfway paying attention. 

“And… I get a touch of its powers.”

Techno groaned.

“I bet you didn’t even tell them that you were stealing their powers.” Techno said. 

“Well, no -”

“Demons.” Sighed Wilbur, shaking his head in mock-disappointment. 

“It’s only a smidge! Bet the kid won’t even notice!” Defended Schlatt.

“They’re a Kid?” Asked Techno, suddenly much more invested in Schlatt’s story. 

“Well, not really. They’re not an adult.” 

“God…” Techno rubbed his face, again. It was too early in the morning for this. 

Schlatt sneezed. 

“I’ve managed to locate them and start forming a ‘Tag’, however, they are still unconscious.” Wilbur changed the subject, still focused on his instrument. He plucked a few more notes, humming to himself. “I should be able to speak with them once they awaken, and we can plan further.”

“Plan for what? Please don’t tell me you’re dragging me into this?” Techno turned on Schlatt, frowning. 

“Hey! It’s a good idea! We befriend it, meaning we get stronger. Dark doesn’t get his greasy fingers on it, so he’s weaker. And, do you really want to let them be kidnapped and do nothing.” Schlatt argued.

“I’m retired, Schlatt. I left all that behind me.”

“Really? Not what you said last week, when we were -”

“Techno, ignore Schlatt. Do you mind helping us free an innocent individual who was kidnapped and is being held against their will? Me and Schlatt are much worse at combat than you; we wouldn’t be able to help the kid without your help.” Wilbur interrupted, stopping his strumming to look at Techno pointedly. 

Techno sighed, leaning his head back dramatically. 

“Fine. Only because I hate Dark.”


End file.
